Good Wife
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is another story for my friend Faith. FaexSeth. In this one Fae and Seth have gotten married! Yay! But Fae has been feeling like she's not good enough anymore. So she tries being a good wife. Which creeps everyone out. What will Seth do? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1  
Fae has been worried that her husband doesn't want her anymore. She loves seth very much but he's been too busy with his new fame and avoiding fangirls to do what he use too. She knows he tries to give her what she wants when he wants. But she doesn't feel that she's good enough for him anymore. She sighs and decides she'll be a "good wife" for now on. Britt might freak when she gets home but she'll get over it. She'll explain it to her later. All Britt has to worry about is staying the baby and stay that way. Oh and to prepare for the big test that she's been freaking over. This will only be between Seth and her. Everyone else will just have to get use to "good wife " her. Dean won't be home he has to do some promos, Roman and Seth will be home but Romans taking Jojo and Gelly out for the evening. Then he'll be taking them to his mothers and fathers house until Friday. Jojo does have school starting next week so visiting Grandma and Grandpa will be good for her. Britt gets home from her adventures covered in mud, dirt and grease.

"Im home!" calls Britt

"Good. Brittney honey! You're covered in muck, go wash up. Seth and roman will be home any minute and you look like a tornado are you and spat you out! " says Fae

" 'brittney honey'? Am I in trouble?" asks Britt

"No. You just got home. Go on get a shower!" says Fae

"Okay okay" says Britt

She heads upstairs to do what she's told. Gelly and Jojo wait for Roman to get home. While Fae cleans up the house and has dinner waiting for the boys to get home. She even does JoJos hair and fixes Britt's hair as well. When she comes into the kitchen, digging for something to drink.

"Fae honey. You're scaring us" says Britt

"What do you mean? I'm acting the same way I always do." says Fae

"Mama. I'm scared" says Jojo

"Uh...Aunt Faes just going through a phase. Even adults go through phases. Oh! There's daddy now. Go get your bags, back up and don't look back. " says Gelly.

Jojo does what her mom says and they leave.

"See? You scared Jojo and Gelly. Nothing usually scares Jojo at all. Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" asks Britt

"I don't know what your talking about. Please go to the doorway and wait for seth." says Fae

"Oh I will." says Britt

Seth comes into the house happy to be home until the craziness runs to him.

"Demon! " says Britt, running away.

"Woah! What's wrong sweetheart?" asks Seth

"Demon. Someone took sissy and replaced her with a demon!" says Britt

"Honey. I think the stress is getting to you." says Seth, scooping up his baby sister.

"Seth, welcome home. I'm so glad to see you home. How was your day?" Asks his wife

"Uh...good. How was your day, Fae?" asks Seth

"Oh. Don't worry about me. Im worried about you. Britt go on and eat." says Fae

"See?!" says Britt

"Uh...yeah." says Seth, setting her down.

So the three go off to eat dinner but Fae waits until seth starts which isn't like her. Seth will always want Fae to act normally.

"So, love. How about tom we go out? Let Britt and Dean have the place to themselves" says Seth

"Anything you want." says Fae

Britt takes her chair and scoots it fifty paces away from Fae. Fae ignored it, Britt will get use to it. This is how Fae will be from now on. Although she's not comfortable with it herself. All though it's Britt's turn, Fae takes it cleaning up the house. Seth relaxes on the couch wondering what's going on. This isn't like his

girl at all.

"Niisan?" asks Britt

"Hmm?" says Seth

"What's wrong with sissy?" asks Britt

"Im not sure. But I'll figure it out and get her back to normal. Don't you have a big test tomorrow ?" asks Seth

"Uh huh" says Britt

"Then go to bed, you can't pass if you don't get a good night sleep." says Seth

"But i'm not tired. " says Britt

"I know that this is your house, you can do whatever the hell you want. But im tired and want to help my wife out. I can't do that if our little sister is freaking out about a test and fails it because she stayed up late. Which will hurt your sissy that you failed because she'll think it's her fault." says Seth

"I don't ever want to hurt sissy" says Britt

"You want to make us happy older siblings?" asks Seth

"Uh huh " says Britt

"Be yourself and do your best on the test" says Seth

"Okay, Niisan." says Britt

Seth kisses Britt's head and sends her to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

With Britt in bed it'll be Seth and Fae in bed by themselves. Seth preferred it that way. It'll give him a chance to have some alone time with his girl and find out whatever's going on with Fae. Seth goes into the kitchen and stops her from working

"Love? Can we talk please?" asks Seth

"Sure. What about?" Asks Fae

"About what's bugging my girl. Because the way you've been acting all night isn't you." says Seth

"..." says Fae

"Love, please tell me" says Seth

"I know you try your best to give me whatever I want. Make me happy but here lately it seems like your not happy with me. You don't like me as me. Im just not good enough for you." says Fae

Seth walks over to Fae and pulls her into his chest.

"Im sorry you feel that way, love. You should automatically know that you're good enough for me. You'll always be good enough to me. Your past perfect. When you act like yourself, no one can touch you. Not even the "perfect " girls you think of" says Seth

"Im not perfect" says Fae

"To me you're better than perfect. No girl alive can touch you. They can dream but they won't succeed. " says seth

"Really?" asks Fae, not really sure

Seth cups her chin and lifts it up so she can have some eye contact with him.

"Really. can you bring my girl back? I've missed her like crazy." says seth

And just like that Fae melts into Seth's chest

like normally.

"I don't have to change?" Asks Fae

"No, you'll always be better than good enough. I love you." says Seth

"I love you too." says Fae

They kiss sweetly and seth scoops her up without breaking the kiss and brings her to the couch where they snuggle the night away. The next morning Fae goes back to her old self and Britt goes to school to take her test. After being shooed away by Fae. Britt smiles happy that her sister's back. Seth makes Fae her favorite breakfast and gives it to her in bed.

"Awww! So sweet" says Fae

"Just for you" says Seth with a smile

She smiles back and they cuddle in bed sharing the breakfast and has another R and r day watching scary movies. Seth holding Fae and letting her hide during the scary parts.

"I'll protect you love. From it all, as long as you're with me. No one will harm you ever. Physically or emotionally." says seth.

Fae smiles and melts in Seths chest happy to have him back. They end up falling asleep in each other's embrace holding hands.

The end. 


End file.
